Nightmares in Paris
by Ascari
Summary: The Kurgan and Duncan are dreaming – and both about the Horsemen
1. Default Chapter

**Standard disclaimer: the concept of Immortality and the Immortals belong to ****Rysher and are copyrighted by them. This story is for fun, not for profit.**

_To this fic: it's only a short one as you can see. The fic consists so far of two dreams: The Kurgan's and Duncan's. (The first is funny, the second scary). Maybe, I will add others._

_I don't know if the rating PG-13 is correct, but on the other side there are only 2 deaths, no sex - so I think it should be ok._

_And the standard disclaimer for me: I'm not English, so there are very likely mistakes. If someone reads this and wants to become my beta, you are more than welcome ;-)_

* * *

**The Kurgan's nightmare**

The Kurgan found himself standing in a room that was full of fresh blood. From the walls dripped blood, and to his feet laid the dead bodies of the victims, he had slaughtered recently. He heard a moan and saw that one of his victims was still alive. Grinning evilly, he grabbed the body of the man and sliced his throat open. Very satisfied with himself, he then watched the dying man fall to the floor and stare with wide eyes, that reflected the horror and shock he was feeling, up at the Kurgan. The Kurgan grinned, and looked back into the braking eyes as he lifted his bloodied sword to his mouth and licked it clean. Hmmm...how sweet, he thought.

World is so good, he then murmured evilly as he turned around...

...and almost didn't trust his eyes as he watched the red walls change its colour into pink. Instead of blood, he found himself now staring in disbelief at some pictures, which looked as if young children had printed them, colourful flowers and animals.

Stepping a little bit closer to the walls, he suddenly stumbled of something that lay on the floor in front of him. The Kurgan barely managed to stop his fall with his hands, and landed on his back, which was immediately burning in pain. As his eyes caught the thing, he had fallen over, he shook his head totally aghast: it was a small pink-coloured penguin.

This is not real, he tried to reassure himself, this is a nightmare...I have to wake up. He closed his eyes, but only for a second; few moments later, he heard loud screaming, "the Kurgan has a little farm, hea, hea, ho," coming from all directions. In disbelieving shock, he reopened his eyes again, and almost didn't believe his sins as he saw several young children surround him.

He blinked and then found himself face-to-face with Connor MacLeod, who held a small child, which was clothed in a Scottish dress, in his arms. The child laughed at him and pointed one finger in his direction. "Yes, Duncan, uncle Kurgan looks funny," he then heard Connor's voice, "but it's not nice to laugh at him...We don't want him to cry, do we?"

As if Connor's words had been a signal, suddenly all children began to laugh and point a finger at him. Looking down at himself, he saw that he no longer was wearing his leather clothes, he normally wore, but instead was dressed in a pink outfit with yellow elephants on it. Roaring in disbelief and anger, he made himself ready to kill the children to silence them forever, but then starred in shock at the sword he now was holding in his hand – it was no longer a real sword, instead it happened to be a plastic Jedi-sword now, also coloured in the terrible pink.

"No, no, no," he screamed in pure horror as he backed away to make a run to the door, but realized in panic that all doors had vanished and that he was captured.

A second later, he found himself confronted with a small dark-haired boy, who had a scar over his left eye. The boy was clothed totally in black, and had also black paintings on his face. "I'm the end of time," he heard the boy squeak as he attacked him with a green Jedi-sword. The Kurgan was too surprised to dodge the blow, and screamed in pain as the sword connected with his right knee. Damning the boy loudly, the Kurgan tried to make an escape but found himself unable to as another boy suddenly jumped at his knee and remained to hang there.

"Yes, Caspian," he heard the first kid scream in enthusiasm. "Get him down."

Some seconds later, two other children appeared; one was a little bigger and held a small pink horse in his hand while he starred at the other green-gold-eye child, which stood next to him. Both children had also paintings on their faces, the green-gold-eye child in blue and the other in black. If someone had taken a closer look at this boy, he had been able to see remains of pink horses, which had been painted there before someone had covered it with black colour.

"Where is your sword, Silas?" the kid with the green-gold-eyes wanted to know.

"I...I lost it," the bigger child stammered and then burst out in tears, "Wahhhhhhhhhhhh..........."

"Don't mint," the green-gold-eye child tried to comfort him, "You can look after our horse instead."

The Kurgan wanted to scream in anger at them as he suddenly felt a burning pain in his left leg. Ahhh," he cried and began to hop at his other leg. Looking down, he then saw in total disbelief that the other child, the scar-child had called Caspian, had bitten him. This was terrible, really terrible; the evil brats were worse than everything he had ever seen before. Hopping on his better leg, he tried to make it to safety – but he didn't get very far.

He only had managed four jumps as he heard the scream, "die," from behind, and felt a burning pain spread in his right leg. Not able to hold his balance any longer, he painfully felt to the floor. When he angrily looked up again, he stared into the evil grinning face of the green-gold-eye kid.

"It's against the rules to attack from behind," the Scottish kid, he had seen with Connor earlier, now squeaked in. "I'm Duncan MacLeod from the Clan MacLeod, and will not let you harm uncle Kurgan." With that, he stepped in front of the Kurgan's disbelieving eyes.

"Haha," came the laughter of the first child with the scar. "You not even have a weapon," he grinned and pointed his sword at Duncan.

"I don't need one," Duncan shouted back while he clenched his small fist in front of his face. "I am a Highlander."

"And we are the Horseman of the Apocalypse," the scar-child shouted back, "we will rule the world."

"Yes, and we have a horse," the big child screamed very proudly as he held the pink toy above his head.

"Shut up," came the angry reply of the child, which continued to hang at the Kurgan's leg. "You stupid fool."

"I'm NOT a stupid fool," the big child cried back as he burst out into tears. "Methos, tell him that I'm not a stupid fool," he then demanded into the direction of the green-gold-eye child, that was still eying the Kurgan with an evil expression on his face. The Kurgan shuddered, these children were little devils – hell couldn't be worse than these little brats. He wanted to get up but found himself held down by the weight of the other boy and the sword, the green-gold-eye child suddenly pointed at his face.

"Shut up, all of you," the scar-child ordered angrily. "Die," he then screamed and attacked the Scottish child in front of him.

A minute later, both were rolling over the floor, shouting loudly at each other, biting and kicking around. The big child was still crying that he was not stupid, and the green-gold-eye child had began to hit the Kurgan's right leg with his sword while the fourth child once again embedded his teeth into the Kurgan's other leg. When the Kurgan screamed in pain, the other children were jumping around him and screaming, "uncle Kurgan, uncle Kurgan".

The Kurgan's scream got louder until...

...until he found himself sitting upright in his bed, clenching his sword very tight with his wrist. "Oh, God," he thought relieved, "what a terrible nightmare."


	2. 2

**Duncan's nightmare**

Duncan MacLeod found himself standing in a dark corridor. Looking down at himself, he noticed that he was clothed in the typical Scottish dress, which had his clan's colours. In his right hand he held the family sword of the Clan MacLeod.

He turned but saw only darkness behind him. Not seeing any other alternative, he decided to follow the corridor. He had walked for a time that felt like eternity to him, as he suddenly saw light in front of him.

The moment he reached it, he found himself standing in an illuminated white room with white walls and a white pedestrian, where he noticed the figure of a man sitting with his back to him. The man had dark short hair and was clothed in a white robe.

"I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod," Duncan introduced himself. "Where am I?"

When he didn't get an answer, Duncan surrounded the pedestal until he stood in front of the man, and found himself looking into Methos' face; Methos' face but not really Methos' face, he corrected himself as he got a closer look. The eyes, which were looking back at him, were burning in an almost alien gold fire, and apparently belonged to a total stranger; they reflected nothing human, instead Duncan felt himself overwhelmed by eternity.

As he finally managed to detach himself from the golden eyes, he also noticed that Methos held his hands together in front of his body, palms open. When Duncan got a better look, he saw that Methos hold an hourglass in his hands, which was filled with black sand.

"Time is running out, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod," MacLeod suddenly heard Methos voice, which lacked any human feeling, whisper.

"What?" Duncan wanted to ask in confusion but was interrupted by an evil laughter, which came from his right side. "And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth," he then heard a cold but somehow amused voice, which sounded familiar, intone.

At the same time, the former white walls around him turned red, and then showed cities and people of the ancient past. Duncan witnessed ancient cities being built and destroyed, saw Empires rise and fall, centuries pass by while the black sand of the hourglass floated down.

Then, the voice-owner stepped into the room, it was Kronos. He grinned evilly at Duncan. "You are dead," Duncan shouted aghast, not believing his eyes. "I killed you."

"Yes, you killed me, Highlander. And now I continue to live inside you until my brother takes your head, and we are united again...Then, the Horsemen will ride again." He grinned as he stepped closer to Methos.

Caressing his brother's face with one hand, his grin softened. "You were always my favourite brother, Methos". Out of nowhere, suddenly a black goblet appeared in Kronos' hands. He smiled back at MacLeod and then offered it to Methos. "Drink my brother, and join me again. Together we will rule the world."

Duncan watched in horror as Methos smiled and then took the goblet in his hand to drink. The moment he finished and lowered the goblet, Duncan noticed something red at Methos' mouth – blood. Seeing Duncan's confusion and fear, Methos smiled directly into Duncan's eyes, and Duncan watched Methos' face change: it was suddenly printed in blue and for a moment Duncan had the impression of a skull instead of a face.

"No," he shouted in rising panic, "you changed, you are no longer that man."

"Duncan MacLeod, you fool," he heard Methos laugh coldly, "I change between good and bad, I always did and always will do... And what is evil, who defines it? You?" Methos asked mockingly and then continued, "I always go with the winner, Duncan, and your time is over. There is no place for heroes any longer, only for survivors."

Duncan stared at the other; he couldn't believe what he heard. He wanted to go to Methos and shake some sense into the other, but suddenly heard the laughter of two men coming from behind his back. Turning around, he found himself confronted with Silas and Caspian, who both smiled evilly at him.

"We ride?" Duncan heard Silas ask as he attacked him simultaneously with Caspian.

"Yes, we ride" he heard Methos' deadly whisper.

Duncan had now no longer time to look at the ancient, instead he was forced to focus completely on his two attackers. He barley managed to parry Silas axe as Caspian attacked him at the same time with his sword. Jumping down at the floor, and getting to his feed again in one single move, he now had both men at the same side. Without hesitation, Duncan attacked Silas while he at the same time dodged Caspian's blow. Slicing Silas' throat open with one forceful blow, Duncan continued in his movement and managed to ram his sword through Caspian. Stepping back and pulling the sword out of the body, he then raised the sword again and beheaded Caspian.

Duncan turned to also finish Silas as he suddenly felt burning pain. Looking down at his body in disbelief, he noticed Methos' Ivanhoe sticking out of his chest. Duncan felt his body weaken and he heard his sword shutter to the floor, as he no longer had the power to hold it. Then, he felt himself falling.

Lying on the floor, he stared in shock at the face that looked down at him – it was Methos' cold face. "Why?" Duncan managed to whisper as he felt his live being drawn out of him.

"Because there can only be one...Goodbye, you fool."

Duncan could only lay and stare in horror and shock as Methos grinned evilly at him, then pulled Duncan's own sword, raised it, and...

...Duncan screamed and woke up in his bed. Next to him sat Amanda who was shaking his shoulder.

"Duncan, wake up," he heard her reassuring voice, "You had a nightmare."


End file.
